Unseen Love
by Tiffy8o8
Summary: A fatal accident stealing the life of her mother results in Tiffany Call moving back to La Push after leaving 11 years ago. She lives with her brothers Embry and Quil hidden from the secret life that goes on all around her. Rated M for language. OCxJACOB!
1. Chapter 1

Okey dokes, so I have the story all written out. It's completely finished. All I need is a review and then chapter 2 will be posted. I don't own anything that Stephanie Meyer created, just my own characters and plot.

side note*The pack is a bit OOC. Embry and Quil are brothers in here, I know that SM does not specify who Embry is related to.

The banner's in my profile, go check it out (:

**Chapter 1: Home at last**

Tiffany took her seat on the plane; she looked back at the strip of land where she had recently been living for the past 11 years. It's been rough on her the previous month but she's been coping fairly well, or so she'd like to think. The sunlight glistened on her perfect bronze skin (no, she's not 'sparkling'.) She was now heading back to La Push, Washington. Her hometown, her roots, where she was born and taught the basic morals of life. Where she spent the years preceding living in Los Angeles.

The flight took a couple of hours, 3 at the very most. Although she had been sleeping the entire trip, she was tired. As she landed, her body shook and shifted from the turbulence. _'I hate landing.' _ She thought as she gathered her personal belongings in the vacant seat next to her. She had a bright pin which pointed out that she was a minor and in fact unaccompanied. She stood and stifled a small laugh as she witness and tall man hitting his head on the overhead compartment as he stood and she thanked that she was only below standard with a height of 5'1". She found herself walking through the corridors much similar to the ones she was walking through to enter the plane, this time, she walked the opposite direction, away from the flying aircraft, not towards it.

"Tiffany." A deep baritone voice called. She turned to the direction in which the oh so familiar voice called. She smiled and lugged her luggage across the airport jumping into the arms of her father, Kiowa Call.

"Daddy!" Her smile shone. It's been years since the two have been acquainted. It was only three days ago that the call came in with such tragic news that broke his heart and yearned for him to have his baby girl in his arms again. His warm flesh wrapped around her soothing her soul and heating her up because the flight was cold.

"Hey there munchkin! Look at you now, you're so big. The last time I saw you, you were no taller than two feet!" He released her from their overdue hug.

"Well, my height didn't really… eh, _heighten_." She did a play on words. It was true, although, if you look at it, she grew taller from the last time he's seen her but in the course of 11 years, she only grew about two feet.

He chuckled as his daughter cracked a joke. But, he couldn't really tell, after all, he hasn't seen her in 11 years except maybe once or twice. "You must be hungry. Eat anything yet?" She shook her head no and he could tell by the way her stomach growled that she probably didn't consume anything for 48 hours, maybe even more. "Alright then, lets get you some food, I've got a few people back home dying to see you." He looked once more at his daughter before guiding her out of the airport.

To get to La Push, they had to pass through Forks, a small town in the city. She had landed at Forks Airport and not Quileute State Airport which was closer to home.

To Tiffany's dismay, she arrived in the dawn of winter. The point in time where the air cooled down, the autumn wind died but it still remained cold, and rain began to drip. There was a blanket set in the car waiting for Tiffany's warm body to wrap in it. Five minutes into the ride, a sleepy Tiffany's eyelids encumbered, and slowly enough she fell into another state of deep slumber. Today must've been the most sleep she's gotten this week.

The ride to La Push was quicker than she remembered. As a kid, a minute felt forever, or maybe it was because when you're sleeping time flies.

At the sound of the engine turning over, Embry and Quil Call ran across the filed towards the pitch black pick up trick their dad drove.

Quil swooped his only sister into his arms and into the house sheltering her from the rain. She loved her brothers and missed them with all her heart. It was nice to be back in their protective arms again. They were always so caring and considerate.

"I missed you!" she clung on to Quil tightly.

"Hey! Where's the love sis?" Embry held his chest mocking someone with heart ache. She smiled, ran and jumped on her bigger brother causing both of them to fall. Quil laughed and piled on top of them. The three wrestled and tumbled on floor in the empty space in the living room.

Laughter from the doorway silenced them all and resulted in three heads looking up.

"Oh don't mind me. This just all looks so funny." A tall chiseled man, who seemed like a giant, stood in the doorway with her dad, Billy Black, and another figure that seemed to be just as tall as the other man, but had a face that seemed so angelic to her. "I'm Sam." The tall man spoke again.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Tiffany." She pulled herself from underneath her brothers and stood. She was no where near in height to any of the men that took up the space in her living room. Her attention was pulled when her eyes got caught with the elder in a wheelchair, "Uncle Billy!" She hugged the older man who hugged back and smiled. They weren't biologically related, calling him 'Uncle' was only out of respect. "Looking good." She complimented.

"Still dancing sweetheart." He responded. He turned to the other built teen with the perfect bronze skin; he was distracted by his cell phone. "Jacob!" He nudged. Mind your manners." He scolded.

By this time, Tiffany had made her way to the living room catching up with her brothers. Jacob looked up from his phone and then placed it in his pocket. "Sorry dad." Billy looked down in disappointment. For the first time in 11 years, Jacob caught a quick glance at Tiffany before Billy pulled him aside.

"Jacob Black!" Billy scolded. "How many times have I told you prior to coming here to put your phone away and make her feel welcomed? This is her first time in **eleven **years that she's been back. Eleven years Jake," he repeated for emphasis. "She just got back and let me remind you that she probably remembers no one but you and her brothers. You're her only friend. Now go back in there and give her the welcome she deserves. Not a crappy glance and a grin. She was your best friend the moment she came out of the womb 'til you guys lost touch when she was four. No matter what, even though you guys were distanced, the relationship you guys built is still here. The building may have been abandoned or knocked down, but the foundation is still there. Go rekindle your friendship. Here, look at this," Billy pulled a trimmed photo from his wallet. "That's her when she was born, there's you." Tiffany was swaddled in a purple blanket and was being held by her mother. Sitting beside her bed was Sarah Black, Jacob's mother, holding him. He was about 5 months old and he was reaching to touch her. He looked at the younger female with curious eyes as Kiowa held Embry on the side. All while Billy snapped a picture. The photo brought him back to a time when they were little. Jacob apologized and headed back inside but not before his dad could muster out, "Bella won't die if you don't text her back."

_'Bella won't but I might.'_ Jacob dramatically thought. Jacob's eyes filled with shame as he approached the doorway. He paused before stepping in and go a real good look at Tiffany through the screen sliding door. If he weren't too busy texting Bella Swan, an old friend of Tiffany's as well, he wouldn't have been in this predicament. Jake re-entered the house and found Tiffany sitting on the couch with amusement in her eyes as she watched them wrestle. If he tried to maneuver around the boys, he might've gotten hurt, so instead he jumped over the couch and sat beside her. Tiffany looked to her left to see the before empty spot occupied by the unfamiliar figure at the door.

"Hey Tiffany!" Jacob greeted with an enthusiastic smile upon his face.

"Uh… Hey…" She replied with much hesitation.

"You don't remember me do you?" He gave a light nervous chuckle while looking down. His left hand rubbed the back of his neck, a sign of nervousness.

She shrugged her shoulders slowly and blushed in embarrassment, as if she should know who he is but forgot.

"Jacob, Jacob Black. We used to make mud pies together when we were little-" He said in hopes of jogging her memory, she cut him off.

"Oh Jake!" She said when it all came back to her. "We'd come home a mess and my mom would scold us for being so dirty. Then she'd blame it on our dads for letting us get so dirty."

He chuckled again, but this time it was louder and with much ease. He sighed, "Oh the days…Where all we worried about getting yelled at by your mom."

This brought an awkward silence upon them. She stared at the floor observing the rug that covered parts of the hardwood floor. Tiffany had returned to La Push because Becca, her mother, died in a car accident. They were turned into their neighborhood where a drunk driver, at 5 pm smashed into their car. They had the right of way. Their car spun out of control after being hit by the driver, luckily they didn't flip. Tiffany was in the car as well but she had very few scratches and was lightly injured. Who knew that one ran red light could end in just fatality?

Tiffany returned back to reality. She stared at the floor examining the pattern on the hardwood floor. Tears blurred her vision as they surfaced her eyes. Jacob frowned; he couldn't see his old buddy so sad. Although she's been missing from his life for 11 years, it didn't mean he didn't care for her. There was always one spot inhabited in his heart for her. "I'm sorry." He apologized. And even though his tone was no louder than that of a pin hitting the floor, she seemed to have understood. He pulled the almost crying female into his rather large frame and wrapped his arms around her. He rubbed her back trying to console her.

She sniffled lightly and he smiled; it was working. She was regaining composure again. He hated to see females cry, especially if he was the reason why. And even though he knew it was because her mother, he also knew that it was him who brought it up. He reminded her of the fatality that changed her life forever. He thought she should move it, but he also thought it might be too soon. _'In time I'll get my best friend back.' _He thought. _'Just gotta give it some time.'_

"Children!" Billy's bass voice boomed through the house. The teenagers, along with Sam gathered at the table. Kiowa grinned slightly as he spotted Tiffany entering the kitchen with Jacob's arm around her shoulder whispering something in her ear. "Dinnertime, now hush. Kiowa's asked me to say grace."

Everyone linked hands creating a circle around the table. Jacob with Tiffany, she with Quil, he with Sam, Sam's hands with Embry, Embry's with Kiowa's, Kiowa's hands with Billy then linking back to Jacob. Their eyes shut and their heads lowered. "God, we thank you for the food you lay in front of us today. We are so grateful for bringing back our beloved Tiffany. And as we stand here today, we ask that you bless Becca and accept her up there in the heavenly skies. We are certain that you will treat her well and that she'll always be looking over us. We ask that wherever Tiffany may be, you help guide her and find her way. We thank you for the abundance of food today and for bringing us together. Amen."

Everyone else followed through with their scattered 'amens' as well.

Seconds after grace, plates began filling with food. Throughout dinner, there were light conversations here and there. They all knew with time things would gradually get more comfortable.

After dinner, Quil, Embry, Jake, and Sam sprung up. "We got to go."

* * *

><p>Mmmmkay, so that concludes it for chapter 1. If you want chapter 2, a review will be needed ^_^ two minutes won't kill you. No one liners though. That's all I ask.<p>

-Tiffany


	2. Chapter 2

**Moos90: Thanks for the review ^_^ I know they're not related, I've read the books and yeah, oh Embry; that lone child. I wanted to do like a synthesizing thing off of Twilight and not exactly follow along with the movie or the books; just keep the same characters, add some in, keep their personalities and stuff though. But I really appreciate the review. I hope you enjoy the next chapter; and keep up the review, I appreciate and respect criticism. I'm a strong girl! I can take it! Lol :P**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: <strong>Hint of protection<strong>**

-Tiffany's point of view –

My dad and Uncle Billy rushed out of the house along with the boys, but nor before telling me to stay indoors and lock up. I couldn't disobey dad so I did as told. I had no idea what was going on. I lay sprawled out on the couch, and the couch was very long, it could fit two of me lengthwise, and width wise too. It was a big comfy couch. My head rested on one arm rest, my feet didn't reach the other end.

Thomas: Hey babe I miss you.

5:30 PM

Me: It's over, get over yourself, and move on for the love of humankind. Please lose my number.

5:30 PM

I prayed that I wouldn't get another text from him. About 8 months into our relationship, he began drifting away. He wouldn't come by me during our free time. I was okay with him going with his friends because I'm not that type of girlfriend to push my boyfriend away from his friends or push my friends away for a guy, but the fact that he left me to hang out with other girls baffled me. When I confronted him about it, he lied. What would that lead you to think? Exactly. I tried to let it go on a bit further to see if it could be mended, but to my mistake it couldn't. When we were together, he texted constantly, when I came near him, he closed his phone. When we went out, he didn't pay attention to me. I mean come on! I don't require you to take me out but when you do, the least you can do is give me your attention, if not I just wouldn't have come. So I broke it off before my mom got into the accident. That must've been the worst time in my life. I had just broken up with Thomas and boy did I tell him off good, and then as we were driving in the car a drunk driver (at 5 PM!) swiped our car and sent us both to the hospital. I woke to find out my mom was sent to the ICU, an hour later news arrived that she didn't survive. I can't tell you how long I cried because it seemed to have gone on for an eternity. Now here I am, on the couch in the living room at the house I lived so happily in with my brothers prior to my parent's divorce. This house just brings back so many memories of us as a happy family that it's hard for me to contain all my emotions. It's as if they're fighting to break loose, shouting at me, _"Let me out!"_ they call.

My heart thumped at the sound of a wolf howling. As a child, I knew there were wolves out there, I mean, for goodness sake; our house was on an Indian reserve surrounded by the forest. I've been gone for so long that the sound of a wolf startled and scared me a bit. I've never really taken the time to be afraid of wolves, as a child, I didn't really think about them much. Quileute legends say they're our protectors, protectors of the people. Another howl pierced my ears allowing my heart to thump loudly once again. _Thump. Thump. Thump. _My heart called louder. My anxiety kicked in, probably from the fear of being alone. Wolves didn't scare me much so I don't understand why it did now. I guess the fact of being away from La Push so far has taken a toll on me. I unwrapped myself from the blanket and crept slowly towards the window. To my surprise, staring back at me was a wonderful brown furred wolf. It's brown eyes seemed to stare into mines. The feeling that rushed through me was one of protection. The howls weren't to scare me. It was a call to me, to see if I were okay. The wolf slowly turned around walking back into the forest, it did a head turn to make sure once again that I was okay before running off with its pack.

The sun shined on me. The warmth quickly warmed me until a cool breeze rushed into my window. The clatters of laughter struck my ears finally waking me up completely.

-Jake's point of view-

At 10 PM, we got back to Uncle Kiowa's house. Embry and Quil went inside. Kiowa pulled me aside. My father went in with the boys.

"Jake, I really appreciate what you did earlier tonight." He put a hand on my shoulder in gratitude. "You know, with Tiff." He reminded, as if I could forget. The first time I've seen my best friend in 11 years and I never did like to see her in tears. He sighed. "I-I don't know what to do Jake. For 11 years I haven't seen my baby girl except in pictures, but she's back in my life and I feel so lost. I don't know how to care for her, when I saw her almost crying, my heart broke. I didn't know how to console her."

I gave a slight smile. "It's okay Kiowa, I'm here. Quil's here, Embry, dad, and Sam. We're all here for you. And don't worry about it, I got her back."

He ushered us back into the house where we saw a sleeping Tiffany on the floor. It looked as if she was on the couch and fell.

"Oh my god, there she is! I like walked past the couch nearly five times and I didn't see her til now! Hahaha!" Embry laughed out loud. Quil peeked back in the living room to see his sister. He couldn't resist but to take a picture. Kiowa walked in and laughed at his daughter.

"I think she's the only girl that size," he referred to her small frame, "that would fall off a couch that size." The couch was pretty big. Big enough for us boys to manage to fit on there without breaking it or falling off.

"Hey Ki, what size bed does she have?" My dad asked.

"A full, why?"

"If she falls off a couch that big, I think you might need to get her a bigger bed." He joked. Kiowa smiled and took the joke into consideration.

Out of courtesy, I swept the female up in my arms and placed her on the bed in her room, where I was sure she'd be more comfortable. After laying her down, I pulled the comforter back and then tucked her in, I practically wrapped her up in her comforter to make sure she'd stay there, and was warm of course. After making sure to place a pillow on the floor – I didn't want her to roll off and hurt herself – I shut the door and went back into the living room with the boys.

"She's a gorgeous one Ki." Sam complemented.

"Yeah, she's grown up a lot." My dad chimed in. "She's a spitting image of Becca."

Embry smiled as he looked towards her room, "I'm glad she's back."

"Yeah, me too." Quil beamed, it quickly turned to a sigh. "But I miss mom." We all knew this was a touchy subject for him. He was only five when Kiowa and Becca parted ways. Now, all he has left of her are pictures and the sight of Tiffany. Kiowa hugged his eldest son.

"It's okay son."

The news of Aunty Becca was a shock to everyone. Although she was gone for the past 11 years, she always had a special place in our minds and hearts. She wouldn't ever be forgotten. The first day the call came in, we all gathered around and said a prayer around a fire. We all reminisced on the days where she would have fresh baked goodies to give to the neighbors and cookies for the children. The smell of fresh pies being baked in the oven. Or the sight of muffins on the counter to cool.

My dad took it pretty hard. She was a good friend of the family. Aunty Becca and my mom Sarah were good friends, best at that. They did everything together, watched us together, and took us everywhere together. My sister Rebecca is even named after her. Tiffany's middle name? Sarah. Tiffany Sarah Call; that's her full name. After my mom passed away, Aunty Becca was there to console my dad. She too had lost a best friend, they coped together. My dad looked at Becca like a little sister, he was a little older than my mom, Kiowa, and Sarah, he watched them grow up together, he was like an older brother to them all, that's why he took the news so hard.

I could only imagine the pain Tiffany's going through. My mom passed away when I was four. It didn't mean I loved her less or cared less; it's just the fact that Tiffany's grown so close to her mother to not even spend her last couple hours alive with her. She was in the same car alongside Aunty Becca when the accident occurred. She was right next to her, while the car was coming; they said she threw herself in front of Tiffany sparing her life. They were both unconscious when found. The two were rushed immediately to the emergency room where Kiowa was contacted. Then, Becca's injuries were deemed very critical, so they relocated her to the ICU room. Within a couple of hours, her heart fell weak and she was gone. All while Tiffany was insensible. She woke to the bad news and I could only think of how she felt. I felt bad when my dad told me everything, my heart fell a bit weak thinking of how I couldn't console her. A few days later, after giving her some time to gather everything, here she is. Back in La Push, Washington.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's kinda short but the few upcoming chapters will make up for it (: <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the review guys! And I'm sorry if it's a little confusing. Ask me questions, I'll try to clear up any misunderstandings. Enjoy chapter 3! Sorry for any mistakes and typos!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Time to meet the Packers<strong>

Tiffany woke up and somehow she was in bed. She didn't recall much from last night. Probably because she was too tired. Flying always gave her a headache and wore her out. Let's see, airport, flight to Washington, landed, slept, went home, ate, and slept again. Yep, that's enough to drain someone's energy. She was ecstatic that it was raining. She loved the rain. Cold weather always made her happy. In Los Angeles, cold wasn't very up to par as cold in La Push. She was freezing, but she didn't mind much. And although her toes and fingers were numb and frozen, she was alright with it. From the top of her suitcase, she selected a light pink jersey like long sleeved shirt. It's sleeves were an off white color and it had a curved hem and round neckline. In the middle, there was a graphic printed word, it said, "love" in capital letters. Along with that, she pulled out a light pair of denim shorts. It had some tears and holes from being worn too much. After getting changed, she finally had gone outside to see some new faces.

"My, my, who is _this_?" Someone who had the same tall built and pecs asked. All the boys seemed to have the same chiseled body type, perfectly tanned complexion, short, and dark if not black hair. They were taller than her too, but then again, she was 5'1". Embry was exactly a foot taller than her, Quil was 5'10", Sam was near the same height as Embry, but he was bigger. Bigger, but a little shorter. Embry was more tall and lean, but still muscular. Quil wore glasses, and he had somewhat longer lighter hair than the rest of the boys. He took after their mother. His skin wasn't bronze like the boys, it was more a lighter golden toast.

"Ugh Jared, please stop thinking about my sister like that." Embry begged whilst putting his hand to his forehead. It didn't take a psychic to tell that Jared was thinking dirty thoughts about her, the way he licked his lips and his eyes followed her.

"Your sister? No way. How is something this beautiful related to something like… Embry?" The baby faced Paul teased. His complement and insult caused her to blush. Her face flushed a crimson red.

"Aw don't be embarrassed Beautiful."

"Names Tiffany, not Beautiful." She addressed. It was her turn to flip the script, no one was going to insult her brothers in front of her. "Although, if you wanna try different names, I might go by 'Master'."

Her brothers chuckled at her response. She definitely sparked up Paul's cocky attitude.

"Tiff, this is Paul, and Jared." Embry introduced.

"You can call me Sexy," Paul played along.

"No, I call it like I see it. And you Sir, are far away from that." She teased causing the guys to roar with laughter.

"Yeah…I'm just Jared." She giggled at his subdued attitude.

"Well hello there Just-Jared." She merged the words together into one name.

"No, I mean that my name isn't Just-Jared, it's just, Jared." He made a distinction that she continued to ignore to piss him off.

"That's what I said, Just-Jared." The other guys laughed at her confusing play on words and his confusion to it all.

"No, there's no 'just' it's just, Jared." He tried explaining.

"Yeah, I understand. You're Just-Jared and I'm Tiffany."

"No, I'm Tiffany, you're Jared." Her words finally got to him resulting in his slip up of words.

"No, I'm Tiffany." She jokingly corrected although she knew what he meant.

"Wait, what'd I say?" The guys once again let out loud roars. She talked so fast and wittingly that Jared confused himself.

"Jared, bro, leave my girl alone!" Paul punched his shoulder teasingly then snaked his arm around Tiffany's shoulder leaning back against the counter holding a very territorial stance.

She blushed once again. Embry frowned. "God guys, you do realize she's younger than me right?"

"By two minutes." Quil corrected.

Sam laughed, "I didn't know you guys were twins. All the time that I've known you and all the times I've baby sat you, it took me 15 years to figure it out.

"Oh! You're the guy with the stare and the candy! You always had candy!"

Sam laughed again, "Guilty…" he said lowly.

Seth walked over to her pulling her a few feet away from the table, gutsy move on his behalf, she didn't like being touched. "Well excuse me Miss, but I saw you from across the room." He quoted Chris Brown.

"Oh my god. You are so adorable! Dude, how old are you?"

"15, and age isn't nothing but a number." She giggled at his lame response.

"So is jail time." She replied although they were the same age. The guys laughed at her retaliation.

"I should be asking _you_ how old _you_ are." He emphasized 'you' each time he said it.

"15 lover boy."

His eyes lit and his eyebrow arched. His lips rose bringing a grin to his face. _Not too young, not too old_. He thought.

"See Paul, I'm adorable." Seth stuck his tongue out, Paul frowned and playfully scowled.

"Whatever pup." Jared scowled and Seth stuck his tongue out in triumph.

"Tiff!" Kiowa called out.

"Yes dad?" She almost immediately jumped from her seat to meet his request for her.

"It's getting near winter so I had this coat for you since the call came in. You still like purple right?" He asked as he held up a lovely purple jacket whose insides were lined with softest faux fur she's ever imagined. It made her feel like she was in heaven.

"I still love it." She beamed. "Thanks daddy." She hugged him for the gift.

"No problem. Can't have my little girl freezing. It gets pretty cold up here."

After getting settled in, Embry and the boys helped clear the empty boxes from the house. They folded them up and put them in the cabin outside.

"Alright, let's go." Kiowa said.

"Ooooh! Where's she going? I wanna go."

"To the doctors." Kiowa explained, Embry's smile immediately dropped.

"Uhm, ew." The twins simultaneously said.

"Why do I have to go?" Tiffany frowned and complained and kicked some dirt up with her shoe.

"Haha! Haha!" Embry mocked his frowning sister.

"You're going to school in Forks. I figured it'd be better for you to go to public school and interact with kids other than those on the rez. Especially those clowns. It'd be better to get to know more people too." Kiowa pointed to the boys.

"Hey!" Seth frowned. Jared, Quil, and Paul threw their hands up in defense.

"Yeah… We are kinda weird huh?" Paul asked Quil. Quil nodded.

"Come on child. Let's go." Kiowa lead Tiffany to the car. Like a good big brother would, Quil accompanied his sister. Embry hates the doctors with a burning passion so he opted to stay home.

Tiffany went to the doctors to find out she needed an update on her shots and a blood test sample. As a result of that, she got each arm including her blood test. When they left the doctor's office she was in such tremendous pain. After getting into the car, she laid down in the back. Her back faced the bottom of the seat. She was cautious to keep her arms away from the back of the seat, but each time she did, she flinched.

By the time they had returned to the reservation, she fell asleep. Embry ran to the car to greet his smaller older sister. "Ouch, what happened to her?" He too flinched from the sight of her pained expression.

"Wake her up." Embry pouted.

Kiowa laughed and entered the house. He laughed at the fact all it took was Tiffany to make the boys, all the boys, act as if they're 5 again.

"No." Quil refused.

"Yes."

"No. I'm not waking her up."

"Quil, wake her up." He pleaded again.

"NO."

"Fine." He walked away but not with the intentions of backing down. He opened the door for Quil.

After Quil laid his sister down on the couch and entered the kitchen for a snack, Embry made his move. He poked and prodded at the still body. It didn't take her long to wake up. She groaned and rubbed her eyes.

"Embryyyyy." She pouted.

"Hey sis. Let's go play!" He grabbed her hand and pulled her up causing her great amount of pain.

"Ow!" She screamed. Quil ran out instantaneously. And sighed as he saw nothing was wrong.

"Dude. I told you not to wake her!"

"No! You said _you_ wouldn't wake her. Not that I couldn't." Embry pointed the loophole. "Come on." He dragged his twin outside as she tried, with her free hand, to rub the sleep from her eyes without hurting herself.

Paul ran up to the twins, "Tiffy!" he hugged her. "I missed you!" Jared pushed Paul.

"No, I missed you more."

She giggled and said sleepily, "guys, it's been less than two hours."

Jacob and Seth approached the group. Tiffany's head fell upon Embry's shoulder.

"Hey." Jacob greeted dully.

"Hello!" Seth smiled the brightest biggest smile you could ever imagine.

Tiffany, although very tired and in pain, gave a lethargic smile. "You are just the cutest thing I've ever seen. You sure you're 15? You look ten." The guys laughed.

"Ten!" Jared forced out. He laughed so hard tears began surfacing.

"Pft. Well she said I'm cute, you're nowhere near that." Almost immediately after saying that, the guys hushed.

"You think you're funny kid?" Paul sized the younger boy up.

"Hey," They turned to the drowsy Tiffany. "Leave the kid alone." She managed to say.

"Yeah! Leave the kid alone. " Seth grinned at the older boys.

Jake scowled for the first time. "Whatever. What's up with Tiff anyways. She seems…High."

"Nah, she went to the doctors today." Embry flinched at the word 'doctor' and continued, "and she had to get like 8 shots and a blood test."

"Damn. That's kinda extreme." Jacob said.

"Yeah, I think the most I've ever had was like 2." Seth added.

"Did you cry?" Paul taunted.

"Why'd she get so many shots anyways?" Seth asked disregarding Paul's comment.

"She's going to Forks High School so she needed a physical and all that crap. They said she needed to get her shots updated."

Jacob's eyes glowed. "Why?"

"Something about Dad not wanting her to go to school on the rez cause we're kinda weird. He wants her to socialize with normal public school kids."

Quil finally finished his snack, what large one he must've had.

"Speaking of which, I have to wake up early to drive Missy here to school." She wasn't really listening to the conversation. More like spacing out.

"I'll take her. If that's fine with you." Jake offered Quil.

"Not up to me. Ask her."

"Tiff?" For the first time since last night, he turned to her. They all stared at her for a minute or so. "Earth to Tiffany…" He waved his hand in front of her face. No response. Not even a blink. "Tiff?" He poked her right shoulder.

"Son of a bi-" she stopped herself.

"Oh shit. I'm sorry."

"Dammit, what the hell Jake!"

He flashed her smile that made her melt, but she didn't show it.

"I asked you a question."

"Oh, what?"

"Mind if I drive you to school tomorrow? I got someone I need to see." The guys groaned, they seemed to have known who he was talking about.

"FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT'S HOLY! You caused that throbbing sensation in my arm for _that? To ask that?" _Her voice was no longer drowsy but fierce and for almost a split second, he felt some remorse. But the feeling was quickly shooed away. He didn't really care about her pain. He wanted an answer.

"Soooo… is that yes?"

She ignored the question. Her face buried itself in Embry's nook of his neck. She groaned in frustration. Frustrated that the throbbing wouldn't leave.

* * *

><p>Keep those reviews comings! Thanks guys! (:<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Here goes ya chapter 4! Sorry for any mistakes**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: <strong>Introducing the Cult<strong>**

Tiffany stood in the driveway waiting for Jacob. Coldness danced around her and succumbed her in its arms. It was her first day going to school and quite honestly she was nervous, scared, and anxious. Everything a teenage girl would feel after transferring schools. She bit into the last of the apple she held in her hand and caught a seed in her mouth. Accidently, she bit into the seed allowing it to release its bitterness. Along with the pieces in her mouth she threw out the apple. Minutes later, Jake arrived. He waited for her to get into the car instead of getting out and opening the door for her. Although she wished he had.

"Hey Jake." She broke the silence in the car.

"Hey." Same dull reply as yesterday. She wished he had said something else to her. Heck, she wouldn't even have minded "so, nervous for school?" even, "how you liking the weather?"

The car ride to school was a painful 40 minutes for Tiffany. She couldn't stand the silence. When they were children, Tiffany and Jake could go on and on about everything and anything! Communicating in their own language and be shushed by adults. Only to quiet down for two seconds to start back up again. It somewhat pained Tiffany that their once strong relationship has resulted in this; barely talking, barely making eye contact.

The car came to a halt which pulled her from the thought.

"Here's goes." She whispered softly although she hoped Jacob heard. After grabbing her belongings, she exited the car and entered the school in which she felt like she'd be starting a new life. "I'll see you later."

"Yep." Jake not once looked up from his phone.

She sighed and walked away. A mix of emotions ran through her head. If she wasn't in a public place, she'd scream till her throat dried out.

"Hello, you're Tiffany. Tiffany Calls. I'm Eric. The eyes and ears of the school. If you _ever_ need anything, a friend, a homework assignment, a shoulder to cry on…" He rushed the last part.

"What?" She asked confused.

"Come on. Let's get you your schedule." He led her to the student and communication office. After retrieving her schedule, before she even got to look for it, he scanned it and said, "Okay, so we have biology, and P.E. You're 15? Oh wow. You're young. Ooh, you must be smart. I'm 17, a junior. How'd you even get in biology? That's a junior class, not a sophomore one. Dang. Smarty pants." He said in one breath.

She gave herself a headache trying to keep up with him. Her fingers went to rub her temple. Before the bell rang, he showed her the locations of the first half of her schedule. She was glad once she heard the ring of the bell; it gave her a chance to escape Eric.

She gave her schedule to the teacher and he scanned it once over to reaffirm she was in the correct class. "Alright. Welcome Ms. Calls. You can take a seat right there by Jasper. Here is your textbook; you may keep this at home for we have our own class copies."

"Thank you." She muttered. Jasper turned his head as she took her seat.

"Hello. I'm Jasper." He greeted so properly.

"I'm Tiffany. Nice to meet you."

"Pleasure's all mine." He shook hands with her.

He made her feel welcomed. Like someone besides her brothers actually wanted her here. That someone cared.

From across the room, Jasper could feel his brother, Emmett, staring in their direction. By the window, where Tiffany sat, a gust of wind blew across the room. Emmett's hand almost immediately rushed to his nose, as if to cover it from some stench. She caught him doing so. Humiliated she slouched in her seat. _'This is gonna be a long day.'_ She thought to herself.

Jasper empathized, being that a few years ago, he was a new student at Forks. He placed a hand on her shoulder and nodded as if to say, "I'm here for you."

She smiled in gratitude. And although it wasn't a great big smile, Jasper was glad he was able to break through a bit.

With the help of Jasper, class ran by rather quickly for her.

-Jake's point of view-

I heard every sigh released from Tiffany during the 40 minutes I drove. I watched as she walked away. She wore a long and lean black tank top that hugged her body in all the correct placed. Over it, she had a green short length cardigan. Its sleeves went past no longer than her shoulder exposing her arms. It had one big button in the middle, right underneath her breasts. Its neck line curved but at the peak of her chest, it broke into a 'v.' Below the button it opened into a bigger reversed 'V.' In doing so, the black tank top she wore was revealed. If she hadn't been wearing it, her stomach would have been exposed. She wore dark skinny jeans that accentuated on her curves. She had her in perfect condition black, short cut boots that went perfect with her dark black flowing hair. I was struck by her beauty until I saw Bella's truck. My heart immediately warmed. But went cold again as I saw Edward accompanying her.

"I need to talk to Bella." I stared into his eyes.

He moved his mouth to speak but Bella stopped him, "Stop. I'll be fine."

He leaned against a car and watched as spoke. I was in awe with how her wavy brown hair fell. Her pale skin shined. "Hey Beautiful."

"Hey Jake." She hugged me. Her flesh came in contact with my own.

"Come on, let's go."

"Jake. I can't just leave. I have school."

"I'll have you back before you know it."

She sighed in defiance.

"Come on Bells," he pleaded. "It'll be quick."

"Fine." Bella followed Jake to the car; the two got in and soon enough jetted off.

"What'd you want to talk about Jacob?"

"Well, remember Tiffany?"

She thought.

"Tiffany Calls." I said to jog her memory. "She's back."

"Oh my god! Really?"

"Yeah. She and her mom were in a tragic accident." I looked up at the sky, "Aunt Becca didn't make it." I said in remembrance of her.

"Oh my god." She gasped. "Is Tiffany okay?"

"Yeah, she's fine. Just a couple scrapes and scratches."

"Oh, I can't believe she's really gone."

"Yeah, neither can I."

"Wait, so that's why you came to town? To tell me she's back?"

"Yeah," No. Actually I just wanted to be in your presence. I missed you. I wanted to see you. "She's going to school at Forks, not on the rez. Embry and Quil want someone to look out for her."

"Yeah! I wouldn't mind. I'll look for her at school. I can't wait to see her!"

* * *

><p>Review (:<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you all for putting my story on your alerts (: Here's chapter 5, don't forget to review guys! Sorry for any mistakes. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: <strong>Hello Emmett (;<strong>**

-Tiffany's point of view-

I walked into the crowded cafeteria and found myself an empty table. I put my tray down and my bag in the seat next to me. I laid my head in between my crossed arms resting on the table. Soft patters of footsteps that suddenly came to a halt filled my ears. The sound of chairs being pulled across the tiled floor filled my ears. Someone filled the once vacated spot next to me. Someone else had moved my bag beside me and occupied that seat as well.

I raised my head slowly to see Eric about to approach me but he turned once he saw Jasper and a few others at the table as well.

"Hello Tiffany." Jasper greeted in his overly proper tone. "This is Alice," He introduced me to a small, shorn brown haired, pale skin girl, she smiled and stuck her hand out.

"Hello, pleasure to meet you." She squealed. "I have a feeling we're gonna be great friends."

"This is Rosalie and Tyler," the blonde was flawless. Her blonde hair accented on her hazelnut golden orbs. Her pale skin made her seem as if she glowed. The guy with his arm around her, Tyler, has blonde hair as well. He was decent in height, perfect for Rosalie, and he had the same body structure as Jasper. "And this is Emmett; he sits across the room in social studies." I remembered. How could I forget his short brown hair and his dimple that completed his goofy kid look? Or that smile that makes him seem 10 years old? Or his big build that seems to intimidate everyone?

"Hey Tiffany." Emmett smiled at me.

"Hi." I smiled back. His golden orbs looked into mines.

"These are my adoptive siblings. Rosalie's my twin." Jasper broke our silence; I guess he sensed the awkwardness.

"It's nice to meet you all." I said, my voice no louder than a whisper.

"You should eat your lunch." Emmett nodded to the full untouched plate in front of me.

"I'm not really hungry." I pushed the tray away from me.

He pulled it back. "But you should eat something." My stomach protested with my brain and let out a roar that he could hear. "Someone agrees with me." He pointed to my stomach and laughed.

"I don't wanna." I pouted like a little child who was about to be dragged out of a candy store. My stomach growled again.

"Did you eat breakfast?" He inquired.

"Well no but I-" He cut me off.

"So you should eat, it's been 5 hours since school started, and assuming your last meal was dinner at around hmm….average time for dinner is about 7, so you haven't eaten in more than 12 hours. You need to get some food in your system."

"Well, for your information, I didn't eat dinner." I said in a matter of fact tone. Only to then realize I was proving his point.

He gave me a stare that I'd get from my dad when he wants me to do something and knows that I should do it.

"You shouldn't starve yourself. You're so pretty, but even so, no girl should treat her body like that." Alice said assuming I had an eating disorder.

"Oh no, I've got no eating disorders. If I did, I'd probably be a compulsive eater," Alice, Jasper, and Emmett looked at me in disbelief. Rosalie and Tyler were caked up on the other side of the table. "I got like 9 shots yesterday and they took a pretty abundant blood sample from me as well. I'm just really tired. Not really hungry."

"Oh, thank god. I was gonna plan like a whole intervention or something!" Alice smiled in relief.

"Well you should just try to get something in there. Come on." Emmett urged.

"Alright." I sighed. I grabbed the crimson red apple that barely seemed to fit in my hands and took a small bite. It wasn't big but it was something.

He smiled at me approvingly.

"Who do you have next?" Emmett asked gathering our belongings.

I tried to recollect my thoughts. "Uhm, Algebra 2."

"Great, I'll walk you to class." Fortunately, Emmett was also in that class. We arrived a bit early so I was able to get settled in.

"Good afternoon Tiffany. I'm Mr. Hicks. Here's your text book, you may keep this at home or anywhere else accessible to you. And," he looked down at his clipboard, "you may take a seat next to Emmett. Emmett, would you mind showing her to her seat."

"No problem." He led me to the back right corner of the class. Furthest away from the door. I sat in the absolute corner closest to the window. I had no problem, I loved window seats.

Emmett hung my bag on the back of my chair and did the same with his own. He placed my texts books in the corner of my desk. He leaned his elbow on the table and looked at me.

"So, where you from?"

"I was originally born here in Washington, my parents separated and my mom took me to Los Angeles.

"Oh, so now you're back with my mom?"

I looked down. "Uh… Not really. She uhm, got into a fatal accident. I'm back with my dad now." I managed to say. I choked a bit, but it was nice to finally say it to someone else without tears. I didn't really understand why I was opening up to Emmett so much; he just has some effect on me. Emmett pulled me into a bear hug comforting me.

School was finally over! I left the building with Emmett. We met with Jasper and Alice by Jasper's jeep. Rosalie and Tyler pulled off in her fancy car. About half an hour later, Jasper, Alice, and Emmett left. They insisted on staying with me while I waited for my ride to come but I shoo'd them away and told them not to worry about it.

But now, as I'm walking on the highway back to La Push, I regret doing so. I wish it were times like this where I could communicate telepathically; I'd call out to my brothers right now and bitch them out for not getting me. In the two days I've been back in Washington, I had not once saved anyone's number into my cell. You'd probably think that I'd know my own home phone number but it was always on speed dial. And, my phone wasn't in my butt pocket, meaning, I hadn't brought it to school.

It felt like forever to finally get home. Maybe it's because I walked for hours and my legs and fingers were numb. When I finally did get home, the boys were in the living room wrestling. None of them noticed as I walked past them. I turned on the light by my desk as I entered my room; I placed the four textbooks I had been carrying for the past hours on my desk. After doing so, I prepared my pajamas and grabbed a towel so I could take a hot shower. For early winter, it was getting cold fast! Walking kept me warm but only for so long. As I walked, I'd sweat and every so often, a breeze would come by and cool me down.

After spending an eternity in the shower, I exited the bathroom followed by a cloud of steam. The boys looked at me with a feeling of guilt as I entered the kitchen.

"How'd you get home?" Quil asked.

"Walked."

Embry's eyes nearly bulged out of his head. If I wasn't so pissed, I maybe – maybe would have laughed. "What! Are you out of your mind!"

I stared at him for a good two seconds, debating on whether I should slice his throat or not, "Okay, so answer me this. If I hadn't walked, how would I get home? Where would I be right now at this very moment instead of standing here wasting my time? Hmm?" No answer from any of them. "Yeah, I'd be sitting at that damn high school freezing my ass off waiting in the damn dark for probably forever."

"I'm sorry Tiff, I was suppose to pick you up but I got so caught up with-" Jacob began but I cut him off.

"Whatever." I replied harshly before going back into my bedroom. _'Homework here I come.'_

After writing for about 45 minutes, my hands began to cramp and my arms hurt. My door opened, I didn't look up to see my visitor. They sat on my bed. I felt their intense gaze, it was like a laser piercing a hole into my back. I finally turned to come face to face with Jacob. A second of staring passed. I turned back around and continued my work.

"Tiff," he called. I heard the guilt dripping with every word he spoke, and honestly, it killed me. "I'm sorry." He apologized so innocently that I gave second thoughts about ignoring him. "I really am. Please look at me?" He begged but I refused to. Instead I kept doing my work. 20 minutes of awkward silence passed. He sighed. "I'll see you later I guess."

The kid wouldn't give up. I didn't think he'd stick around for that long but looks like I was wrong. My heart dropped when he asked me to look at him. I just couldn't bring myself to do so. If I did, I would forgive him just like nothing and he wouldn't learn. I couldn't do that. I was mad at him. Mad at him for so many indescribable reasons that I realized go down deeper than just forgetting me at school.

Embry broke my train of thought. "Hey kid."

"I'm younger by two minutes." I said in a rather brusque manner.

"I'm sorry." He swooped me up into his arms. "But to my defense, I can't legally drive on my own yet either. And I wouldn't forget you." I snuggled my face into the nook of his neck. His flesh was so warm and my body felt freezing. I loved my twin to death and even after death. He's always here to protect me and make me feel better.

Today marks the third week I've been back in La Push. I've been trying to avoid Jake ever since that night in my bedroom. Things will not just slowly go back to normal. He has to apologize. Or at least acknowledge what he did was wrong. But, quite honestly, I want for so bad to forgive him. I miss him, a lot. I've only seen him from a distance; but we didn't talk.

"Hey Emmett." I said glumly but then smiled as soon as I saw his face. He was beaming like a toddler who just received a cookie. "What?"

"I got an A on my Algebra 2 test!"

"Yay! I'm so proud of you!" I've been tutoring him for the last couple of weeks.

"I think this deserves a kiss." He teased and puckered up his lips. I smiled and decided that I'd play along. My face leaned in towards his and right when he thought I'd be going in for it, I turned and kissed his cheek. "What! I thought you were actually going to kiss me!"

I giggled. Pft. No way Emmett. I don't know why but I had this gut feeling that I'd be doing something wrong as I inched closer to Emmett's lips.

After school was over with, I had to run down to some place to pick up Quil's book. He said he'd meet me there. I was almost to the town center, just about half way there. The sidewalk was going to end soon so I was waiting at the crosswalk to cross the street. I hated it when sidewalks ended and then you had to cross the street. Why can't the sidewalk be on the same damn side of the street consecutively? Cause then that way, when you're walking, you don't have to cross the street 10 damn times!

A driver was as to so generous to stopping for me! Like I didn't have the damn right of way anyways. I began to walk but near a quarter into the crosswalk a car swerved out of control and was coming straight at me. It seemed as if my legs locked in place and I was immobile. My legs felt like two twigs decaying on the inside; it could cave in any second now. My eyes shut and I flinched readying myself for the car to come at me. To my surprise, Emmett had come to my rescue.

We seemed to have made eye contact and I stared at him in disbelief. He came from out of nowhere, literally. Was it even possible that he appeared from out of nowhere? And the van! He stopped the van! He actually left a dent.

My eyes shut from the clatter around me. When I was awake again, I was in a hospital bed with Nick Crowley in the bed beside mines. Embry and dad were at my side. I sat up.

"Oh Tiff! I'm so sorry!" Nick apologized. "I was so scared! I tried stopping but the brakes gave out. I didn't know what to do."

I shrugged it off. "It's fine. Really." I let it go, I was alive. That's all that matters.

"I really am sorry."

"Okay son, we get it." Dad silenced him. At that moment, a pale blonde doctor entered the crowded room.

"Tiffany is it?" The doctor asked. I nodded. . "Stare at my finger." I did as told whilst he shined a light into my eye. He did the same with the other. "Alright. You're looking good. Showings no signs of a concussion. You're all good to go." He smiled at me.

"Thank you doctor Cullen." Dad thanked.

"Cullen? You're Emmett's dad? He saved me from the van." I said. Embry's brow rose.

"Let's be glad he was there. Would be a shame if that ended tragically." He jotted down some notes on his clipboard.

"Alright. I need to sign some release forms. Uh, go call Quil and let him know you're okay."

"You told him?" I groaned. Quil being the oldest was always so much more protective over me, not because I was the youngest but because I was his only sister. Even Embry did that. As if I can't take care of myself.

"Well yeah." He shrugged his shoulders as if to say "duh!"

"Mmm. Fine." I stand defeated.

I saw Emmett talking with another pale unfamiliar face. He had lighter colored hair than Emmett; it was a bit longer though. He wasn't as big either but by his built you could tell he was strong.

"There were at least 30 civilians Emmett!" He cautioned.

"Come on Edward, let's take this to my office." Dr. Cullen led him away as he did a quick nod to Emmett in my direction. Emmett smiled at me.

"Hey you're okay."

"Yeah…" I looked down and pivoted the tip of my shoe into the floor. "Thanks by the way… For you know."

"It was really no problem."

"I was wondering… It's just – uh, you were so far. I mean you weren't even in seeing distance."

Emmett looked at me vigilantly. "Tiffany, you had quite a fall there. I was behind you."

"Em, I know what I saw!"

"Tiffany, I was behind you. You forgot this so I came back to return it." He said again handing me my _Evermore _book by Alyson Noel.

"Emmett. Don't lie to me. I just need to know. I won't tell if that's what you're worried about."

"Just let it go." He walked away.

Embry found me. "Hey sis. We can go now."

I smiled at my brother. "Let's go."

"How you feeling by the way? Anything hurt?"

"No, I'm fine."

He smiled at me. "I don't know what I would've done if I lost you."

I sighed, "I don't know either."

* * *

><p>Mkay, so how was it? Don't forget to review! Any confusion? Questions? Put 'em in the box and submit it! Chapter 6 will not come without at least one review.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Happy holidays guys! I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas yesterday. Thanks for the review. Here's chapter six for ya! Sorry for any typos or mistakes.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Feelings spark<strong>

-Jacob's point of view-

Bella and I were on the field at the rez, where most of us hung out. Sam and Quil were pacing like crazy.

"Guys. Seriously. What the hell is wrong with you? Calm down. Jesus Christ. All this pacing is giving me a headache."

Sam nodded at Quil, "He's right. Us pacing won't do any better. Did they call yet?"

Quil shook his head.

"What happened?" I asked finally looking away from Bella and stepping closer to the boys. Bella stood beside me.

Quil ignored me and stared at his phone so Sam spoke. "The hospital called the house, Tiffany was walking on the highway and she was almost swiped out by a van. We don't know how serious it is, we don't even know if she was hit. Kiowa and Embry left to go, we're to stay here. He's gonna call with any news as soon as they get any."

"What?" I asked in disbelief. At that moment, I felt a bit of my heart turn icy cold and shatter. It's as if a piece of my heart broke. I almost broke a tree before Sam had stopped me from running over there. A tingling sensation ran throughout my body and I felt the back of my neck heating up. My skin was about to twist and my body began to shake. I was about to phase, phase in front of Bella! My skin twisted and fur replaced my skin. I was now on all fours and I stood 6 feet tall in my wolf form. The terrified look on Bella's face was enough to calm me. I trotted into the forest and phased back to human form. My bare body exposed to the breeze didn't bother me. I'm a werewolf for goodness sake, I'm 108 degrees year around. I reached into a shrub where I found a hidden pair of cutoffs. It was Sam's idea to put clothes into the forest since we got a girl in the pack.

When I got back to the field (I hadn't gone too far) Quil was rubbing Bella's back. "I'm assuming she knows now." I said.

Sam nodded.

"Come on, let's go back to my house." Quil led us to the Calls residence. Bella and I sat on the porch swing. Sam sat on the steps leading up to the porch.

He shouted to Quil who went to get us some water, "Any update?"

"Nope."

Bella's state of shock wore off in a matter of minutes. "Y-you're a werewolf. That's why you disappeared those two weeks. And your abilities, they're because of Edward?" I guess she knows those damn Cullens are vampires and those leeches are what triggered us to phase.

"Yep." I grabbed her hold hand into mines, "This doesn't change anything does it?" I looked deep into her dark brown eyes.

"QUIL! THEY'RE BACK!" Sam hollered and quite frankly I didn't give a damn. I was too lost in Bella's eyes.

-No one's POV -

"Tiff!" Quil sprinted from the house and leaped down the small steps to meet his younger sister and brother. She leaned on Embry. She wasn't in pain or anything, just tired. It's been a long day. "God! Don't fricking scare me like that ever again!"

She frowned. "Oh yeah, cause that was totally in my control."

Sam too hugged her. "Hey, all that matters is that she's okay."

Jacob continued to stare into Bella's eyes. Tiffany caught it but looked away. She felt a bit sad that it wasn't her next to Jacob on that porch swing, but any feelings she felt for him she pushed it to the back.

She walked slowly up the steps and dragged her feet across the porch. Before she opened the door Jacob stopped her, "Hey Tiff. This is Bella, 'member her? From when we were little?"

"Uhm, yeah. Bella Swan?"

Bella smiled and nodded.

"Oh hey! Yeah, I totally remember. But uhm, hey. I'm a little tired. I'ma go take a nap or something."

"Yeah, that's fine. Glad to see you're in one piece." Bella chuckled. "I gotta go anyways. I'll catch you later."

"You're leaving?" Jake asked Bella. His face painted with gloom and his voice dripped sadness.

"Yeah. I gotta get home." Tiffany sat in the now empty porch swing. She was getting a bit tired.

Jacob walked Bella to her truck and stayed until she was out of sight. He made his way back to the Call's house and saw a sleeping Tiffany on the porch swing. "Oh Tiff." He chuckled to himself.

* * *

><p>Kay, this time, I'm calling for two reviews before you can get chapter 7. I know you all get alerts, and thank you for that by the way! Also, check out my one-shot story with Leah and Jake! Thanks guys. Two minutes won't hurt (;<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

I said two review's for chapter 7 so here it is! Sorry for any typos.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Imprint tug<strong>

Jacob smiled at the sleeping female. She pulled her legs close to her body and shook. It was a chilly evening and for any normal person, they'd be freezing, she was thick skinned though, not like her brothers and the pack boys, but she could handle it.

He gently slid his arm under the backside of her knees, and the other arm under the small of her back. She leaned into him. Snuggling into his chest and enjoying the warmth he provided. She let out a small whimper and he sat on the porch swing holding her. With his arms around her, he felt as if he were a jigsaw puzzle that found its missing piece. He was now complete. "Jake?" Embry poked from inside.

"Huh?" He looked away from the Sleeping Beauty in his arms.

"Wanna talk?" He asked. Werewolf telepathy let them share everything.

"Needa blanket?" Quil asked now joining the guys. He wrapped it around Tiffany all while she laid in Jake's arms, although, she didn't really need it. He's like a personal space heater.

Quil and Embry would kill for Tiffany. If any other wolf had imprinted on her, they'd go crazy. They were glad it was Jake. He would treat her right. They _hoped._ Jake wasn't a jerk, and for the most part; he knows how to treat a woman. But, none of them other than Jared, and Sam have ever imprinted. He'd the the third of the pack.

"Look. I'ma make this short and simple. If that," Embry pointed at Tiffany, "were any other girl, I wouldn't be having this talk with you. But that's my baby sister so I am. And look, she's just not a toy you play with and play punching bag with her heart alright? She's like any other female. She has feelings, she's got a mind, and a heart, and none are to fuck with. I don't want you to ever hurt her, and honestly, I really do trust you with her, so don't fuck that up." Jake nodded. He understood where Embry was coming from. He too had sisters– older of course– but he witnessed his dad go through the same thing with them.

"What he said." Quil shrugged having nothing left to say. _'That damn Embry_.' He thought.

"I felt it." Sam said approaching the house. "The tug. The imprint pull. You imprinted." He looked at Jake. "Who?"

All Jake had to do was look down at Tiffany for Sam to understand. The sparks in his eyes are the very same his orbs inhabit each time he looked at Emily, or Jared to Kim.

"That is so adorable." Jared and Paul showed up too.

"Look, it's getting late." Sam spoke upon the setting sun. "She's had a long day, we all had. And well now, since she's sleeping; and I'm sure if she's anything like she was when she was little, we shouldn't wake her I'll let her sleep, and the rest of you guys do the same. Jake, you do whatever it is you have to do. Boys, return home, if it's your shift, go. And tomorrow we'll have a bonfire as we do when one is imprinted on." Sam commanded.

Embry and Quil parted ways. It was Jake's and Paul's night to patrol the area, but being as he couldn't be away from his imprint for too long so he opted to switch with Quil.

Kiowa was a werewolf himself, or was. He lost his ability to phase a while ago, not really lost, but never had the use for it anymore. A few decades back, there was another cult passing by that triggered his and Billy's power. He was the youngest werewolf of the pack, he was 16 at the time he phased. He understood the power of imprinting. Becca, was his imprint. The day they parted his heart split in two. When she passed away, the halves shattered. He wasn't mad that Jake imprinted on his only daughter. Fate had set its course and now it's time for them to accept it. There's really no fighting it.

A simple nod from Kiowa as he carried Tiffany to her bedroom let Jacob know he had his approval. And although Jacob knows that imprinting is a bond you can't break, it's still nice to be approved of by the imprintee's father. It made things so much better that Tiffany's a part of the tribe. She knows all about the legends and stories of the tribe so it wouldn't be such a shock to her that they're all real.

Jacob removed his shirt before getting into bed with his imprint. Her flesh was icy cold and he was slightly happy of his excessive body heat. It made him glad that he could provide for her and be her security blanket, literally. He didn't need it, but he was considerate of the sleeping female beside him, so he slid under her black comforter.

* * *

><p>Review! I'll upload 8 when I get 4 reviews, three more to go!<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for all the reviews. I appreciate it. Oh and yeah, I know there's some parts in there that are from the Twilight movie. Suprises are in for those who think Tiffany and Emmett will be together, and for those who are talking about Bella's and Tiffany's friendship. You guys keep reading and reviewing, I'm writing the sequel to this story as you read. This is one of my longest chapters. Sorry for any mistakes and typos.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Bonfire Bonding<strong>

"Good morning sunshine." Jake smiled at his yawning imprint. He woke hours ago, early morning, around 7. It was 10 now. Kiowa decided to keep her from school today, being as it was Friday and she needed a lot of time with Jake before the bonfire. Usually, on a school day she'd wake up earlier but Jake had cut her alarms off before they rang giving her some time to sleep in. He was laying beside her staring at her beautiful bronze skin highlighted by the sun until she reached up, stretched, and socked him a good one in his jaw.

She groaned, rolled over, looked at the clock, and jumped out of bed. "Holy crap Jake! It's 10! I'm late for school! Why didn't you wake me!" She shouted not really taking in the fact that there's a half naked Jacob in her bed, smiling at her.

"Calm down," he stood up and hovered over her. He gripped her shoulders, "you don't have to go to school today, you're staying with me."

"_All day?_"

"**ALL** day, and then we have a council bonfire tonight. Wanna come with?"

"Uh, sure." He smiled at her. This would be easier than he thought. He thought she'd be all stubborn and refuse everything like she normally would.

"Get dressed. I'll wait for you downstairs."

"Yeah, yeah. Don't rush me. I'll take as long as I fricking want." There's the Tiffany he was expecting.

He chuckled before replying, "Sure, sure."

"God, cut it with that 'sure, sure' crap. I hate that."

"Sure, sure." He teased once more and left.

Tiffany took her time getting dressed. It was rather chilly out, and she could tell that it'd get colder. She wore her white long sleeved thermal with the "I 3 You" print. The heart was a giant and red and the words were in black. The sleeves were a bit longer than her arms allowing her to hold the ends in her palm. It had a curved neckline that stopped right above her chest. Along with her cozy top, she had light gray skinny jeans. And, she wore her classic tall gray ugg boots.

"'Kay, I'm ready." She announced walking into the kitchen where Jacob laid a plate of bacon, pancakes, and eggs in front of her. She immediately went for the bacon. "Yeeee, bacon!" She squealed. Jacob and Embry couldn't help but laugh. She frowned hearing their deep laughs. "Hey! No laughing at the awesome one."

Jacob threw his hands up as if to surrender. "You done?" He asked once she demolished the food. He had packed a basket full of picnic food and was planning on taking her to the clearing in the forest.

"Yep. Where we going?" she asked.

"You'll see." He took her hand and led her outside. He had Jared and Paul set up the area before they got there. "Get on." He told her as he bent his knees lowering himself. Reluctantly, but without a fight, she climbed on his back. He swiftly ran throughout the forest weaving in between trees and dodging branches. Her arms wrapped around his neck and her chin rested on the pad of his left shoulder. Her legs wrapped around his mid stomach, being that she was short, and he held onto her legs as he ran. Her hair fell to her shoulders again as they came to a halt. "We're here."

She grinned. "Jake, what's all this?"

"Shhh," he placed a finger to her lips. "Promise me you'll go along with everything, and I'll explain everything later. Please?"

She sighed, "Alright Jake." And for the first time that day, she turned up to look at him, actually look at him. When her eyes met his, she looked away in embarrassment. Her hands crossed and she pointed them downward, her legs crossed too. She had the cutest innocent look that he ever saw. It was actually so cute that it made his heart melt. He took her by her left hand, his hand swathed hers.

He sat down on the blanket first, and then he pulled her into his lap. She positioned herself more comfortably so that she sat in between his legs. He placed both arms behind him to support their weight. Their legs ran parallel to each others, but he was so tall that his legs spread out longer than hers. She is 5'1", that's a big difference from his 6'3" frame. She leaned back onto his chest and one of his arms wrapped around her. She felt so safe and warm.

Jacob removed his arm from behind him and used his upper body strength to lower himself. She followed with him as his body went down. His head lifted and he looked down at her, Jacob's face spread into a grin as he noticed her chest bobbing slightly and her eyes were closed. She fell asleep on him. And soon enough, he fell asleep too. The sky was a gradient of gray and the wind blew cold air, but to them, it felt like a perfect day.

Jacob's eyes fluttered open as the overcast cleared and sunshine came through. He noticed that she was still asleep. He didn't dare move. He simply put one arm underneath his head to support his neck. He continued counting clouds until she woke. He was on his 46th cloud when she shifted. His eyes trailed to her, "Good morning sunshine." He greeted once again.

Her eyes fluttered and she rubbed the sleep from them. She then groaned. "Mmmm. Sorry I feel asleep." She apologized, her face turning a crimson red from embarrassment.

"Aww," his heart dropped, she felt bad for falling sleep. "It's okay." He smiled at her. "We have lots of time anyways. You hungry?" He asked, and laughed to himself once it came out. Of course she's hungry, it's Tiffany Call for goodness sake; she's always hungry. "Come 'ere."

She scooted towards him after moving her already perfect looking hair and reapplied her chapstick that always sat in her left butt pocket. He passed her the sandwiches Emily had made for him. And a bottle of peach iced tea that he knew she loved. After she consumed the food, he pulled out strawberries. Her eyes glistened. She absolutely loves strawberries and everyone in La Push knows that for a fact.

"Yay!" She squealed so adorably.

Jacob couldn't help but laugh. Her squeals were like music notes to his ears.

She whimpered as he popped one into his mouth teasingly. She wanted one and he knew it.

"Oh hush child." He said as he slowly brought a deep red strawberry to her mouth. She bit half of it and he dropped the rest of it in his mouth.

After their picnic, they ran around the field and played for what seemed to be a matter of seconds. When they were together, time seemed as if frozen. He jumped up pulling her along with him. He playfully teased her saying she wasn't fast enough and addressed her by her last name.

"Oh Call, you know and I know that there's no possible way you can catch me."

"Whatever, _Black_." She emphasized his name. Tiffany then ran and jumped on to Jacob's back. He laughed and ran around playing along.

Afterward, when he was 'tired,' he slowed down. "Onward noble steed!" She pointed forward and he laughed.

"Call me a 'steed' again and I'll drop you."

"You wouldn't."

"Try me."

And so she did, "Steed. _Steed._ **Steed.**" She repeated leaning closer into his ear. He was too distraught by her soft voice to remember what he said.

She giggled. "Let me down." She demanded.

And so to get on her nerves, he dawdled over to the blanket and put her on the plopped down with her on top of him.

"You got issues Black. I ask for you to put me down and you full on walk over and lay down on the blanket with me."

She nuzzled his neck. "You smell good." She mumbled breathing into him.

"That makes two of us." Silence came between them. "Hey, wanna come to the bonfire with me tonight?"

She used to go when she was a little girl with her father. Imprints, and kids were welcomed, protectors were mandatory to go.

"Uh, isn't that for council members only?"

"Hey, you're an honorary member, did you not forget your dad's on the council?"

"But I'm not."

"Well don't worry about it, I have mandatory attendance and I'm welcomed a plus one. So… Come with?"

"Yeah, sure."

She hadn't gone to a bonfire in ages, but she remembers sitting near the fire, its embers soaring in the wind and the twigs crackling as they're thrown in. The bright orange flames keeping her warm. The older boys (her dad at the time, he had Quil at 18, and her at 20) sat near the back listening as the legends were being told. When she was a baby, Kiowa would hold her in his arms and actually cradle her as one of the elders told the tribe's legends.

"Ready Tiff?"

"Yeaaaaaaaaaaaah." She screamed with the extra energy she's gathered throughout the day.

He pulled her into a hug for he hasn't seen her in over an hour. After dawdling in the field, he took her home to get ready for the bonfire. "Alright," he laughed at her exuberance. "Calm down first."

"Mmmmmkaaay."

"You're on a sugar high aren't you?"

"No…." She replied sheepishly.

"Tiffany." He said sternly.

"Jacob." She imitated.

"I'm not even gonna go there." He said before anything even started. "Embry! Quil!" He called out to his pack brothers.

"We're coming, chill out."

"EMBRRRRYYYY!" She practically jumped on her twin.

"Jesus Christ, who the hell gave you sugar. You're as high as a kite."

Quil laughed. "Hey, I tried stopping her from eating all that candy, she wouldn't listen."

Jacob sighed, "When does she ever?" He rhetorically asked.

"Hey…" She frowned. "I'm right here you know! Hmph." She turned her back against them. It was like they were all five again, and their mentality was that of a little kids. That's the effect she had on the boys.

"Alright, let's go. Sam's texting." Quil announced.

"You good?" Jacob asked about midway into the ride. Her sugar high was wearing off and she was getting tired and a bit dizzy.

"Mhmmm." She nodded and went into Jacob's chest. She inhaled quickly taking in his scent. It was not a smell of musk. More of an aftershave combined with his deodorant or body spray, and his laundry detergent. She became accustomed to his smell so when Quil cracked a window the smell of fresh rain air was unfamiliar to her.

They had finally reached the bonfire. She was mesmerized by the beautiful orange flames that lit up the night sky. It's been so long since she's been in this setting. Being in Los Angeles definitely kept away the forest girl in her. In Los Angeles, she'd go to house parties, if she were in La Push she'd be at bonfires. The elders, Billy, Sue Clearwater, and Quil Ateara III, greeted her. The rest of the council member, Sam, greeted her as well. Quil III is her grandfather, from her mom's side. Quil is named after him.

He was the only member that was a part of the council when she was little.

"Tiffany," He called in his low jagged voice.

"Grandpa!" She grinned. She ran into his arms and he held her tightly. In a few moments he would be giving her, his only granddaughter, news that would change her entire life.

"Go greet the other council members, I want to talk to you after the bonfire 'kay?" He demanded and she nodded.

"Hi Uncle Billy." She hugged the Quileute Chief.

"Hey darlin'. Doing good?"

"I'm peachy." She smiled.

"That's great."

"Hello Mrs. Clearwater." She was always as polite to address the women of the tribe by "miss" or "mrs." Unless told otherwise.

"Sue honey! Call me Sue! I know it's sure been a long time since I've seen you! Oh wow how you've grown. So pretty. You're the one Seth's always talking about. He's right, you're gorgeous!"

Seth must've overheard because he whined from across the field, "mom!" She laughed.

Tiffany moved on to the last council member, "Hi Sam." He hugged her.

"Hey," he replied in his baritone voice, much different from Sue's silky one. "Your brothers here?"

"Yep. Back there." She pointed to where the food was.

"Figures." He shook his head. "Come on, let's get you something to eat before it's all gone and your dad kills me for not getting you fed."

She laughed knowing that was all very true.

"Hey hey!" He called to the boys. "Save some food for the girl eh!"

They shrugged their shoulders as if they didn't know.

With a skewer, she poked the hotdog right in the middle and bit the end off. She didn't like buns, they're worthless to her.

"Alright, well meetings about to start soon. You'll know when." Sam announced before leaving.

They finished the rest of their food. Jacob and the boys sat in the far back away from the fire and Billy began his story telling. His deep bass like voice boomed and echoed with each emphasized word. He began talking about the tribe's Chief, Taha Aki, one of the most powerful and wisest chief in all of the Quileute's history.

"His third wife, possessed no power but one, the power of courage. She sacrificed her life so that Taha Aki could save the village. She removed a dagger from her son's body. And still covered in his blood, she pierced her heart with only one stab. The blood flowed from her skin calling out to the Cold one, and by doing so, left him defenseless allowing Taha Aki to rip and tear him to shreds."

Tiffany listened to the legend being told not knowing it was true. She sat with her legs pulled close to her and the cold wind made her shiver. Jacob wrapped his jacket around her for he wasn't cold at all.

As Billy's story telling came to a stop, the people began to leave one by one. It finally narrowed down to the pack, their imprints, and the council member.

Billy began speaking again, "Now that we have simmered down to this, we'd like to begin the Ceremony of Imprintee." Tiffany's ears perked, _'of __**what**_?'

"Tiffany, if you could please step forward." She made her way up from the back.

"Now," she listened as her grandfather began. "It is with great caution and responsibilities that we tell you the legends, they're all true. And with shift-shaping comes a special gift we call imprinting. I know this is all quite a lot to take in but, bear with me here." Quil III paused. "Imprinting is like love at first sight. But the power behind it is so powerful it's like an unbreakable bond. Imprinting is said to make us 'Protectors' stronger. It brings us to a state of serenity and ultimate calmness if manipulated correctly. And well, Jacob,… you're his… Imprint. Now I don't want you to feel as if you have to be forced into a relationship, because by all means, you're my granddaughter and I want you happy; but at the same time, I'm on the council and Jacob needs you. However, if you don't want him as a domestic partner then so be it. Jacob will be whatever you need him to be, whether it is best friend, brother, or partner. Although it's very easy to just be mates. From prior experiences, being separated from an imprint causes a great amount of pain for the imprinter. So Tiffany, how do you feel? Are you alright with all this?" He asked his granddaughter who now stared at the floor. Her black silky hair flowing slightly in the wind. Her feet pointed towards the ground and her arms crossed in a submissive way.

"I understand." She said softly.

He nodded knowing exactly what she was feeling for he too had an imprint and his sons, and his daughter was imprinted on. "Okay, and we, the council and I, would like to present to you with this." He held up a handmade charm bracelet. The silver chains sparkled from the moonlight. She saw one charm, which was a heart representing the love for an imprint. The second charm was a beautiful russet colored wolf howling, that must've represented Jacob. The last detail that caught her eye was the heart shaped toggle clasp. She adored the bracelet.

"Jacob," Quil III called and he seemed to know what to do. He walked over, got on one knee, and clasped the bracelet around her right wrist, then stood and stepped behind Quil.

"And now that you have the imprint bracelet, and that you are informed about imprinting, if you don't have any questions you are free to go." The council dismissed them.

"Embry, you guys can drive the car back, I wanna talk with Tiff." Jacob declaimed.

"Be safe with her." Quil stated.

"I'd give my life." Jacob too said almost out of instinct.

* * *

><p>Review! The last chapter will come after I get at least 4 reviews. I know you guys are reading and I'd just like to hear your thoughts. ^_^<p>

And Happy New Year's Eve guys! Enjoy!


	9. Chapter 9

Last chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: A Walk to Remember<strong>

Jacob led Tiffany into the woods. Careful to avoid any tree roots or rocks that might've tripped her. They came to a clearing, where they were earlier today.

"How do you feel about all this?" He asked breaking the silence in a tone that wasn't too pushy and was soft.

"I'm fine."

"Want to elaborate? I'm kind of worried here."

She turned to look at him. Then smiled. "Black, there's nothing to be worried about. I understand it all. It's just a lot to take in for 15 minutes. My entire life I've grown up learning and hearing about the Quileute legends to now figure out it's all true, and why look at that, I'm smack dab right in the middle of it all. You're my imprinter, I'm an imprintee, are Quil and Embry protectors too?"

Jacob nodded.

"That's probably how those bastards got so damn tall." She frowned.

Jacob laughed knowing it's probably true. "You know, you're the shortest werewolf kid I've ever met."

She gasped. "Well gee, sor-reeeh."

They fell silent again, she admired her new bracelet, and he admired her. She's so tender and fragile to him. He wouldn't dare in the world to hurt her; intentionally that is.

"You know Jacob," She sliced the silence with a butter knife. "I've always liked you…" his eyes lit up. "I was just afraid."

"Awww, afraid of what Tiff?" He lifted her head with his index finger to bring her eyes to his.

"I always thought you liked Bella. When I came back, you treated me so differently. And today, I didn't even know why you hung out with lil ol me all day."

You would've thought he died by the way his heart dropped to the very pit of his stomach, and pushed it's way out from his flesh. "I always knew I liked you too. Liking Bella was just a teenage boy hormonal thing. It didn't take me until this recent Wednesday to realize how important you are to me and how I want, need," he corrected, "you in my life. How I can't live without you or be as far as a couple feet away from you. You're always on my mind, even when I'm with you. I want to make sure you're comfortable, or you're safe, or happy, and-"

She cut him off with a kiss to the mouth. At first, shocked, he later fell into the kiss as well. His tongue tracing the split in her lips. She granted him entrance. Their tongues mingled and tangled together sending a spark to both bodies. She pulled away, panting and out of breath. The tingling still lingered on her lips.

His eyes trailed up from her lips to her meet her own light brown orbs. And although it didn't show, his eyes smiled for him. "Tiffany, you're amazing and I don't know how I'd live without you."

Her cheeks flushed a rosy pink, she was blushing. Fits of giggles escaped her lips as Jacob walked her home complimenting her with every step. He stopped at the last tree that ended the forest in front of her house. He took both pf her small hands in his, her cold fingers were warmed by his overly large hands that swallowed her. His brown eyes stared into hers. He grinned like a little school boy and asked, "Tiffany, will you be my girlfriend? I know we haven't been on any official dates or anything and we can, but I just gotta know. Will you?" She nodded and whimpered out a 'yes.' That night, the moon reflected upon the rain puddles in La Push. The protectors canvassed the area on patrol. Tiffany's eyes glistened in the moon light. And, Jacob left the bonfire with an official imprint.

* * *

><p>Real short chapter I know! But that's all of it. this story is officially complete. Thanks for reading! Reviews are lovely! How'd you like it? Criticism?<p> 


End file.
